narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darknesslover5000
Interesting Character I like your character, Ahatake Kurosaki. If he is ever looking for a sensei, Seireitou's open for it --Seireitou 01:40, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah He is pretty interesting, almost as evil as myself. Niack Niack Niack!!!...* Cough cough* Sorry about that. Echo Uchiha 01:42, 12 January 2009 (UTC) okay okay, also, if you could, can you make your userpage. People, like Cold Steel, get pissed when users havent set up their userpage -Seireitou 01:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Like Sasuke? Really, another emo? Oh well, guess I'm the only one who actually throws cats onto tree branches. Echo Uchiha 01:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) You are One of The Best! I love all of your articles that you created I just went andd see Fire Release: Eruption and if the other is like that mind for me that they are Great articles! Young Piece 02:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) You welcome from a guy that Love Rap Music and you are still one of the best. What do you think about me loving rap music? Please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 02:28, 13 January 2009 (UTC) What do you think about my user page? And I think that your user page is One of the Best User page in the Wolrd! Young Piece 02:39, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Is it Ok!? Is it Ok if we are friends! Young Piece 03:04, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Cool Yeah Cool! You still One of The Best! Young Piece 03:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) My Age Sorry About the 10,000 Year long reply. I am 16 and I am french! On MSN I got more people that is english then french! Young Piece 03:29, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Just Saying Im going to sleep now see you tomorow after school. Young Piece 04:08, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Tournament (Invite) Welcome! You've been invited to participate your character to a tournament! The new upcoming tournament will be Rank of Sannin Tournament, make sure that you read every instruction carefully there! After you read the instructions, put your name in the List of Entrees Section! You'll be notified if your character can be tried out or not! Good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:33, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Character (Exception) ...Next time, when I'll change the rules that anyone can go (except Academy Students). Put in your character, and it will be accepted if it depends of who he is. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:42, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Eligible Your character is eligible to pass! Your character is Ahatake Kurosaki and will be participating at Rank of Sannin Tournament. The schedule will be made later at the deadline, good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:53, 13 January 2009 (UTC) About Me I am a 16 year, I am a Male, I Love Rap Music, I ama White, Im From Canada, The City im from is Hawkesbury, The province I am from is Ontario, I am born French, The school that I go to is french, the school is a High School in Hawkesbury, I speak french, I speak a medium english, I can rea in english pretty good, my writhing in english is not that good its like betewn not good and the basic. Is their more question? I dont mind if you ask more it just saying to me that you whent to know me better! Young Piece 20:46, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hello, we haven't met. Welcome to the wiki. If you help with something, give me a call. The dark ninja 00:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Challenge? Fight? --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 01:03, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Heh, heh, heh, heh, yep. Me! a.k.a. Otonami Sokudo. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 01:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Tomorrow at anytime. Are you male or female? -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 01:08, 15 January 2009 (UTC) RE:finally Which wiki were you referring to, then? Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Hey Is your character a fugitive? Ahatake? The dark ninja 02:43, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Stop! Stop copying pages from Narutopedia!! Make fanon. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Him Him, not you, he is just being a jack@$$ about it, do what you feel like putting on the fanon --Seireitou 19:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Um Hey, do you mind if I edit Demon Chakra, and put this on it "Rumors say that Indo Huiyo can tap into the Slabia of Darkness' chakra, but it is energy other than chakra." It's fine if you say no. The dark ninja 18:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Cool. I asked because it is always a good idea to ask. The dark ninja 18:25, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well You have to ask Seireitou. He can make you an admin, but you have to earn it, which you probably have. The dark ninja 18:36, 17 January 2009 (UTC) No No, someone by the name of Blackemo. He never seen anymore though. The dark ninja 18:45, 17 January 2009 (UTC) admin Well, im a Beuarocrat so i can make you one, but there is a procedure you have to go through, well... more of a test. You have to write an article about a Canon character that hasnt been put in this wiki yet and it needs to be about 5 paragraphs long and must display all of the fanon info about it. Just shout out when you are done and send me the link to it, also, tell me which one you choose before starting. --Seireitou 18:47, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well Never met him. I've been on this site long, but never met him. The dark ninja 18:50, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well Never met him. I've been on this site long, but never met him. The dark ninja 18:50, 17 January 2009 (UTC) copy and paste well, fine, but you also have to track down all the info around the wiki for fanon info on that character and you have to plug that in. --Seireitou 19:01, 17 January 2009 (UTC) About Seireitou... I don't think Seirietou would be the best rolemodel for anybody... Cold hard steel 20:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Eah, controversial methods of authorship. Cold hard steel 03:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Your Intro I really like that intro you have at the top, the one with "Change the World", its awesome! --Seireitou 03:50, 19 January 2009 (UTC) she likes to mess with me, we're freinds though --Seireitou 05:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you ^_^ You too, i hope we can be friends --Seireitou 05:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hey We should plan an RP. Indo and Ahatake. How bout' it? The dark ninja 17:30, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I see that you're copying information from Narutopedia to here! Just to tell you, the Naruto Fanon doesn't have any translations templates and it might go like this. Yeah, just change and modify the name by yourself unfortuantely that everytime you copy an article about jutsus. Just helping! ^_^-- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 17:31, 19 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Did you get permission to copy? New update...and hope your happy. I changed something in the Rank of Sannin Tournament. Look at the newest revision of mine and see if you're going to be happy about it. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Ryuka Uchiha is my friend. So I'm unfortuantely not going to root for you. But, I'm still going to be fair. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:39, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Didn't you see what I put? You may battle at any time on a 2-week span starting on Feburary 14th. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Wow! Wow Awsome user page! Wow! Young Piece 18:59, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Lol I'll say. Achrones150 20:06, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :o Cousins? Awesome! :D Achrones150 20:09, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I need to talk with ya'. Call me when you get this. The dark ninja 23:41, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Um Would you mind teaching Indo in an RP with Ahatake to learn Chidori of Darkness? It's fine if ya don't, but Indo and Ahatake both have reserves of dark energy. Ahatake learned a chidori made from this, but Indo made a glitched version called Shadow Ball Chidori. The dark ninja 02:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) umm Are you an admin? Enbace 07:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) its cool Im just new and all but you got a neat deal going on here so what all do YOU do on this site? Have you been Have you bee in a lot of fights and stuff like that? Enbace 08:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Okay Okay, it's fine with me? Indo can deal with that. Oh, and the RP has to be in the timeskip, is that okay? The dark ninja 17:00, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Snake Cannon You might have to ask User:Ten Tailed Fox because since his character is the lord of Hebikyokoku, you need Ryun's permission then you just need to make a story about going there. --Seireitou 18:00, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Okay I hope you mean 2 and a half years. The dark ninja 21:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Stories No, you just make a story, nothing to it, there's no formal format but yuo need to have parts like, Part 1, then part 2, and so on till you're done with your story. --Seireitou 07:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Yup Yup, here: *Battle for Dominance: Seireitou vs Hollow Seireitou *The Ten Tails Unleashed! Rescue Tora Uchiha!! *End of Tears, the Battle of Friends These are a few that follow a traditional way of story writing --Seireitou 08:07, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Yah Here it is, Chidori Training: Ahatake trains Indo. And he does know how to activate dark chakra. Hey Your turn on the RP. The dark ninja 19:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Me again Hey there! Since you said before that Ryuka and Ahatake could be distant cousins, how about we have them meet? Achrones150 02:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Well, not exactly tonight, but when tomorrow comes, anytime you feel like it. Achrones150 02:25, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Possibly. Is that OK? Achrones150 02:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking of a story that both of us could incorporate into our character articles. Achrones150 13:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) That's what I was thinking. Achrones150 19:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, good point, I didn't notice that. ^_^ Achrones150 19:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) It wasn't that, it was the fact that I had overlooked Akiko entirely. Thanks for reminding me. Achrones150 19:46, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. One more question. Should it be just a talking RP or a fighting one? Achrones150 19:51, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, then, here's the title: Long-Lost Cousins: Ryuka Uchiha and Ahatake and Akiko Kurosaki. Should you start first or should I? Achrones150 19:56, 27 January 2009 (UTC) It will be a pleasure working with you (and it's your turn now). ^_^ Achrones150 20:08, 27 January 2009 (UTC) could you? I really admire your work with those pictures, i was wondering if you could make one for me? A shippuden sasuke with a scarlet belt instead of purple and a black underwrap like you put for Ahatake? And if you can, could you make the hair like Inuyasha's? Its okay if you cant, just asking --Seireitou 20:15, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn on the RP. The dark ninja 23:02, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Hair long and white, if you can Thank you ^_^ --Seireitou 01:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) seireitou its for shippuden seireitou, he wears an outfit like shippuden sasuke's but his rope belt is scarlet red and his cloth that hangs from the belt isnt blue, but black, and he has wite inuyasha long hair. --Seireitou 02:39, 28 January 2009 (UTC) re: long hair Its okay, but please make an attempt but ill understand if you cant. Thank you --Seireitou 02:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn Your turn on the story. ^_^ Achrones150 15:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. Achrones150 15:47, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I think it could be right now. Ryuka just offered Ahatake their help with his and Akiko's training, so that could count as a new chapter. Also, I don't really know where the mention of the Sannin Tournament would fit... Achrones150 15:56, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm Interesting point, yet he doesn't have Uchiha blood, but a hybrid of the former and Hyuga. Pretty much meaning that he would have unique abilities, yet not access to the techniques of the true bloodline heirs. Echo Uchiha 20:51, 29 January 2009 (UTC) RE: your turn Apologize? He was gonna eat me! Achrones150 22:47, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I think we should. :-) Achrones150 23:27, 29 January 2009 (UTC) No Think of it this way, if you pour Coke and Mountain Dew in the same cup, you won't have some Dew on the top and Coke on th ebottom, they'll mix, creating a new drink. This eliminates the unique traits of both to create an entirely new flavor. One that is no longer truly Mountain Dew nor Coke. Echo Uchiha 23:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) It's alright I'm not trying to pick on your ideas or anything, just that I know their weakness just in case we ever brawl. Well, good luck avenging his parents. Echo Uchiha 23:36, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Shoot, just gather up a few allies and stealthily take out the Hokage and the ANBU. (Gees, Echo would help, he's a flesh-hacking machine) Echo Uchiha 23:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Uh. You do realize, Kyosuke is a spirit that resides within Kyashi, right? When he spoke, it was in her mind, not out loud. Achrones150 00:22, 30 January 2009 (UTC) So, is that where it ends? Achrones150 01:13, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I agree with ya. Akiko and Kyashi do seem to be good friends, although Akiko didn't seem to talk much. ^_^ Achrones150 01:17, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn. Sincerely, always loveable The dark ninja 23:29, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn Don't get freaked out by what Indo said, he lost his confidence as a person. The dark ninja 23:37, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Uh Your turn. The dark ninja 23:44, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Sharingan I can try. It'll take me awhile. I get to it in awhile, but yes I can try to make one for you. Ten Tailed Fox 01:05, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Oh I read that already, and I have to say it's pretty good. Achrones150 02:55, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Fine!!!!!!!! Fine then!!! Sorry ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 12:02, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn. Your turn. The dark ninja 14:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn. Your turn. The dark ninja 14:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn. -Dark Ninja Hey Your turn. -Dark Ninja Your turn! Yah, your turn -Dark Ninja Your turn. Your turn. yo homey! -Ninja of Dark Proportions Your turn. Your turn. You know it! Your turn, yup yup yup yup yup...yup. -Dark Ninja You know it! Your turn, yup yup yup yup yup...yup. -Dark Ninja hey do you know about naruto shipp episodes online --Evan6789 19:39, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Well it wasn't suposed to be yours i had already thought of this before i found the wiki. but you had already taken Shyakugan so i used it is that alright with you--Evan6789 19:45, 6 February 2009 (UTC) The Herane clan is the ancestor of almost all major clans. They have the ability to master thier kekai genkai. (but it's very rare to master them outside of uchiha and hyuga) --Evan6789 19:53, 6 February 2009 (UTC) i'll work on it, thanks --Evan6789 19:58, 6 February 2009 (UTC) invation and help with ideas Hi if you one of your rouge ninjas can join the Alpha Akatsuki join just put the name of the ninja you want to join on my talk page and i'll make them join for questions just put them on my talk page also why your there i'm making a weapon for Emile, Matt Dorogan and Leon Dorogon but you can make 1 idea and i will be picking the best 3 also don't forget to put the name and description+ the type of weapon it is. Thank you bery much.Naruto2 16:21, 10 February 2009 (UTC) sURE sure no problem. you can also make up villages and make them a target of alpha. When you do tell me and pick 2 members to go to that villiage. Make sure that villiage is strong (optinal) and has a person with something sealed in it. you like You really like Emile or is she just really hot?Naruto2 19:17, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Uniforms There uniforms are almost like the regular akatsukis ecept it dosen't have a red cloud. Instead it has yellow lightning and red fire on the bottom of the cloak thing. Also hope you got the message about locations. See ya. well Well it can be anything it can be: a tailed beast, something sealed, money, weapon of mass destruction or vaulble items. tournament Hey there is a tournament thats ONLY females can enter. I have entered Emile in it but before I did I put new jutsu any way if you want to join go here. RP Tournament: Valkyrie Warriors (Rules and Sign-ups) Read it and If you like you can enter it! Also you have to enter before 10 people have entered right now only 8 have!Naruto2 01:49, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Oh I didn't notice. The proctor isn't here, though... Achrones150 17:11, 14 February 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I have no idea... Achrones150 21:27, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Help? You need help unlocking something? --Seireitou 02:12, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Good news Our match is finally starting! Achrones150 21:46, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. And you know, I'm reminded by Wikia when you've posted. You don't have to keep reminding me. Achrones150 22:03, 28 February 2009 (UTC) On the left side of the Wikia page, there is a small gray box labeled "Latest Activity". When the article name shows up in it, that means it was recently edited. Achrones150 22:07, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Lol Sorry about that. And do you mind commenting on my Future Sachi article on its talk page? Please use constructive criticism! Achrones150 16:06, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Your Turn Title speaks ^_^ And, do you want to have Kyashi and Akiko spar against each other as well in another article? ^_^ Achrones150 16:08, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Oh. Ryuka assumed it was the Kohuko. >_< While in his form, does Ahatake act more violent and aggressive? Achrones150 16:26, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I see. Achrones150 16:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Touching. ^_^ You managed to break Ryuka's ribs. Lol. Achrones150 16:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) No draw this time. Achrones150 17:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I'm going to do something in the story too, that just might surprise you. ^_^ Achrones150 17:20, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Oh Will you be on again? Achrones150 17:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC) And that's a rap. ^_^ And yes, they're dating. Achrones150 17:26, 1 March 2009 (UTC) All right, cya! Achrones150 17:30, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Reminder Here's the page: Test of Strength: Akiko Kurosaki vs Kyashi Urami. Yes Yes it should. ^_^ Achrones150 00:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) All right. And no, I haven't seen it yet. Achrones150 01:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Immpossible Thats immpossible. I can protect it, but still, admins can edit it, you cant make it so no-one but you can edit it. --Seireitou 19:52, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Jeez! Well, sorry for missing my bus accidentally and having to walk all the way home! -_- Achrones150 22:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) All right, this time I was busy with another story. But I'll try to respond as quickly as I can. Achrones150 10:55, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Well In that point, yes. But I think bold text should only be used when the voice has completely changed from its normal tone, not slightly and still recognizable. Achrones150 21:13, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Your turn Title speaks. Achrones150 23:54, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Well, it's not like that One-Tailed Ball was a scratch either! Lol. Achrones150 17:59, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Alright Sure She can join.Naruto2 22:22, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Your Turn Ah....I see. I wonder how Lynterria would react to seeing Ryuka and Kyashi... Achrones150 02:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Alright also Sure, raid the villiage get the sword. Also if you check out the Emile charcter of mine know you'll see new pictures. why? Well Sei suggested I should cause does pics were being used.Naruto2 02:28, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Logging Off For Now I'll see ya tomorrow! Achrones150 02:29, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Did you know Did you know about Bloods and Crips from Montreal, Quebec in Canada? Young Piece 03:24, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Cuz gangs in Canada is more dangerious then in the U.S.A.! And I just went you to know! Where you from? Young Piece 03:28, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Spelling Well it's hard! Je suis un francais donc ca va prendre du temp mon vieux habitue toi! From Young Piece of the MFG! Young Piece 03:34, 6 March 2009 (UTC) I am currently practicing with my girlfriend from California plus I am better speaking English! I have some problen with my spelling in french so! Young Piece 03:36, 6 March 2009 (UTC) No Problem No problem! So no bad spelling I will put it in french! Est-ce que c'est mieux comme ca oui ou non! But can I speak to you with street slang? Young Piece 03:43, 6 March 2009 (UTC) English Gangsta Slang! Young Piece 03:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) It's Awsome that the first page that I look at on Naruto Fanon! Young Piece 03:58, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Oi Akiko and Ahatake believe that Kyashi was killed at this point. Achrones150 00:06, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, Kyashi was using the power of her bijuu, as Akiko was using her own demonic chakra. They were using their "beasts'" powers, hence the name. Achrones150 00:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. Good RP! ^^ Achrones150 00:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah Ryuka and Kyashi will be staying with them. Achrones150 00:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Does that mean re-writing that article, with having me adding parts? Or something else? Achrones150 00:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Ah. Mind if I put what Kyashi and Ryuka in reply? Achrones150 00:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC) If Lynterria speaks to Ryuka and Kyashi, can I put in what Ryuka and Kyashi says in reply? Achrones150 00:58, 7 March 2009 (UTC) All right Title speakehs! ^^ Achrones150 04:20, 7 March 2009 (UTC) On the Lynterria story, I'm a bit confused to where I come in.... Achrones150 04:36, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Goin' To Bed I'll be on tomorrow. See ya! Achrones150 04:42, 7 March 2009 (UTC) o.o Just don't make them fat. Achrones150 22:47, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ANYONE can get fat by eating too much food. ^_^ Achrones150 22:53, 7 March 2009 (UTC) They wouldn't mind, most likely. ^_^ Achrones150 23:01, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Who wouldn't be? :P Achrones150 23:08, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Doesn't it make ya feel all warm inside? ^^ Achrones150 23:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I like it! Achrones150 23:17, 7 March 2009 (UTC) *sigh* A while before the start of Naruto Omega Beta, but at that point, unless they had some way of obtaining immortality, Ahatake and Akiko would've died of old age before they actually saw it. Achrones150 23:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) The timeskip between Naruto Delta Omega and Naruto Omega Beta is 1,000 years. Ryuka and Kyashi, however, had gained immortality through different means. To see how, these are their articles: *Future Ryuka *Future Kyashi Achrones150 23:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) 1.)Yes, they're immortal. 2.)Ah, all right then. That would make sense. Achrones150 23:28, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Oh no, the Ryuka and Kyashi that Ahatake and Akiko meet are the early versions of the future ones. They aren't the past versions. Achrones150 23:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC) This is Ryuka's and Kyashi's status, before and when they meeet Ahatake and Akiko. Before Meeting Akiko and Ahatake: *Kyashi Urami *Ryuka Uchiha (Pre-Naruto: Omega Shippuden) When Meeting Akiko and Ahatake: *Future Kyashi *Future Ryuka However, the 1,000 years hasn't past yet when they meet. Achrones150 23:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Currently, Ryuka is 18, while Kyashi is 17. Achrones150 23:39, 7 March 2009 (UTC) O_O Like Orochimaru! Only without the bodies and stuff. >_> Achrones150 23:44, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Good call. Achrones150 23:48, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Or cake. >_> Achrones150 23:50, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Oooh. Sounds interesting! By the way, when Ahatake and Akiko join Alpha Akatsuki, does that mean they're enemies of Ryuka and Kyashi? Achrones150 23:54, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm trying to clean up my user talk page. Too much messages >_< Achrones150 00:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about it. It's fixed now. Achrones150 00:29, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe you should Google it? And, just to prevent confusion, post your message here: User:Achrones150/Talk Page Archives IV. My user talk page will be cleaned every 50 messages or so. Achrones150 00:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) All right, then. Good luck! Achrones150 00:43, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Nope, I don't think I have. Achrones150 00:51, 8 March 2009 (UTC) You must need a new mouth by now. Achrones150 00:54, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Well, if you've eaten so much sour candy, then your mouth must be puckered up like a lemon! >_< Achrones150 00:57, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe not.... ^_^ Achrones150 01:03, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Want to do an RP where they meet Future Sachi? If so, it takes place 350 years after Kyashi's battle with Akiko. Achrones150 01:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) All right. For old times sake. :P Achrones150 01:09, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Indeed it will. Achrones150 01:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I haven't the slightest idea. Tell meh. ^_^ Achrones150 01:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) o_O Able to see into the future? Now I'm jealous. XD Achrones150 01:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) It wasn't sarcasm! Ryuka doesn't have that ability. Achrones150 01:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Possibly, he wouldn't be needing it, though. Achrones150 01:27, 8 March 2009 (UTC) All right. Achrones150 01:30, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hmmm.... Since Ahatake won the last battle they had, Ryuka should win this one. Achrones150 01:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, Ryuka is starting to tire. If you noticed in my last post, he was breathing more heavier, as his own attacks were staring to drain his energy. Plus, not to be a jerk, but you could specify what damage your attacks are supposed to do on Ryuka if they hit. That way, I'll know from then on. Achrones150 04:40, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Ah...all right. Since both of them seem to be at the peak of the power, how about we end it? With a final attack? Achrones150 04:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I g2g to bed. Cya tomorrow! Achrones150 04:50, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Be On Tomorrow I g2g for now Achrones150 00:40, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Voting Please look at Voting for a New Tournament, make sure that you read the rules carefully. Good luck! ^_^ -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:53, 11 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Me verse you at: Speed vs. Power: Otonami vs. Ahatake Your turn... -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:28, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Damn...you have to clean up your userpage... Oh, and next round will start at...March...It's at the Rank of Sannin Tournament, I updated it. I'm too lazy to look right now. -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:33, 12 March 2009 (UTC) By The Way Sorry I took so long to get back to you. Multiple stories FTW. >_< Achrones150 02:57, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Also, from now on, just reply on my original page. I've got the message thing figured out now. Achrones150 02:58, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I'm goin' to bed. But Sachi is Kyashi's older sister. Achrones150 04:16, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Your turn Title speaks... -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 14:04, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry Which story do you mean? Achrones150 20:06, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Oh. Were you waiting for me to create the article? Achrones150 20:09, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Ok....here's the title: A Sister's Reunion: Kyashi and Sachi Achrones150 20:13, 14 March 2009 (UTC) If you want them to. Achrones150 20:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Check Now You just come out. Achrones150 20:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Yes They are all the future versions. Achrones150 20:38, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry If I Burst Your Bubble Based on the stats of Ahatake and Akiko, Sachi is more stronger. Most likely, in a sparring match, she would win quite easily. Achrones150 21:13, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Don't worry. It's only for comical purposes. :P Achrones150 21:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I Think So I myself did a cross-over with the Ryuka and Kyashi on the Naruto Wiki to the Bleach Wiki, so I think it's possible. Achrones150 21:25, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I suggest removing anything that could include Naruto, though. They should be able to completely fit into the Bleach universe, as if they're a different character. For example, you could have the chakra pushed out by his spiritual energy... Achrones150 21:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hmmm How about this: I can make Ryuka's inner Hollow take control of Ryuka's body, and have him fight. Sounds good? Achrones150 21:35, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Ahatake, through enough multiple wounds on Ryuka, can force the Hollow back, and Ryuka can use his yoki to heal his wounds. Achrones150 21:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Consider this their last 'fight' against one another. They won't fight again after that. That, or another character could fight. ^_^ Achrones150 21:43, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Heh Thanks. Achrones150 22:00, 14 March 2009 (UTC) A Favor Just don't have her use it immediately. Wait until at a certain point, where's she's heavily wounded. Achrones150 22:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) o_O o_O That's new. Achrones150 22:33, 14 March 2009 (UTC) A well-placed victory for Lynterria, on her part....even though she's now covered in multiple slash wounds.... >_> Achrones150 22:44, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Those are so convienient now.... Lol Achrones150 22:47, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Another Idea During Ryuka's unconscious state, I'm making a seperate article of where he's going to meet and fight his inner Hollow. Achrones150 23:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Next Article It's my seperate article. You can have Akiko, Ahatake or Lynterria see inside Ryuka's mind while he's unconscious to see the fight. Achrones150 23:28, 14 March 2009 (UTC) All Right Title speaks, as you say. >_> Achrones150 23:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hm? Don't inner Hollows want complete control over their hosts' souls? At least, that's what I heard from Sei. Achrones150 23:35, 14 March 2009 (UTC) k All right. Achrones150 00:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Just a question for ya Can you guess what the boy is? Achrones150 00:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC) You guess right. ^_^ And here's the article: A Hollow's True Strength: Keiba vs Ahatake Achrones150 00:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, I think you should start it off. I don't know where. >_< Achrones150 01:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) o_O I smell a hidden message in that title.... Achrones150 14:45, 16 March 2009 (UTC) It tells me.... that it's my turn. O_o Achrones150 14:45, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Ouch That sucks. Cya tomorrow, then! Achrones150 19:05, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Ah This should be interesting, then. Achrones150 18:05, 18 March 2009 (UTC) All RIght C ya. Achrones150 18:29, 18 March 2009 (UTC) By the by... When you return to your body, do something funny about what I did. ^_^ -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:53, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ANd, sorry for kicking your body. k I understand. Achrones150 17:05, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah.... Any chance you'll run out? Achrones150 18:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) k c ya Achrones150 18:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Your Turn I wouldn't count on it so early.... And, you don't really have to keep saying "your turn".... I can already tell. Achrones150 18:45, 20 March 2009 (UTC) nice job Nice work in the match againist Ryuka. The dark ninja 00:49, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Long story No, he isnt. My article was hacked and changed. I cant change it back...... But im trying to... --Seireitou 23:22, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Sigh When you read my notice on my user page. Achrones150 21:21, 14 April 2009 (UTC) An Actual Naruto Fanon Webpage I've found in recent weeks that our wiki is dysfunctional, simply because it's a wikia. I have heard many suggestions to help fix it, but (and I hate to say this) it wont happen because a wikia is free to be edited by anyone. So I have now come up with a more prudent solution. A website, forums to be more precise. I choose this solution for several reasons; * It limits the amount of godmodders: ** A wikia is free to be edited however the user sees fit, this means we have little control over god modding. However on the forums they must conform to our rules or be banned. * It keeps things organized. * and most importantly, the wiki here, that you have created can become simply that, an archive. The wiki will be used to document the important characters, jutsu, stories ect, that happen on the forums. The wiki will be freed of most (if not all) crossovers, and articles can be cut down to only whats on the forums. Mewshuji, AzureDragoon, and Hikaru2Misaru are already users on the forums and so I now ask you too to join. Here is the url: http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/ All current Rps will be moved to the forums where they will continue as normal while the wiki undergoes some maintenance and becomes the wiki for those forums. Thank you. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:14, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Hmmm If he hates his dad.... then yeah. Although Ryuka and Kyashi would probably step in.... Achrones150 23:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ^_^ It's worth a shot. Achrones150 01:03, 20 April 2009 (UTC) All right, then. If I'm away for long periods of time, you have permission to take control of my characters for the story, k? Achrones150 01:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) First off I would've considered it finished already. Secondly, I don't think Rasengan is currently here. Achrones150 21:24, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I think it is. Achrones150 21:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Well Something along the lines like this: Ryuka: ....*faints* j g2g cya Achrones150 04:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :P U'll have to find me later. If u can c that I'm in another world. Third, my computer has been ****ed up lately. -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Idk... I'm probably going to cancel it...it's like no use lately. -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:40, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Um... I'm wondering, how come you don't go to the chats? --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 20:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh...do u kno chatango? Eh...nvm, go the main page and there should be a link on chatting for live things and such. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 16:02, 16 May 2009 (UTC) He died? I didn't know that...eh, anyways, the chat's at the main page if u want to talk to us. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 16:09, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Question Is Lukino in the future or present? Achrones150 20:14, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Sure Title? Achrones150 20:28, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Yus I like it! Achrones150 17:51, 5 June 2009 (UTC) RE: ....*rolls eyes* Achrones150 02:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Aoshan A concentrated chakra beam that can be fired from the finger or fist. Achrones150 02:58, 6 June 2009 (UTC) By The Way If you have any questions about the abilities used, just go to Future Ryuka's page. ^_^ That was Ryuka's way of saying hi.... Achrones150 19:21, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Is school out for you? Because if it is, you can use the Naruto Fanon chat room to tell me about if it's my turn or not. Achrones150 19:26, 9 June 2009 (UTC) .... Die. >_< Achrones150 19:00, 10 June 2009 (UTC) O_O You sure know a lot about family relations, don't you? Lol. Achrones150 14:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Your answer Is in my next post. Possibly in another article we might do.... >_> Achrones150 18:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Oh rly nao? Why's that? Achrones150 19:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Quesiton Any ideas of what the title could be? Achrones150 20:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I'm back And I'm working on it now. Achrones150 14:15, 12 June 2009 (UTC) There we go! Of the Soul: A Weaver's Web Achrones150 14:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yes It is. Achrones150 16:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Sure I shall commense to work on it! ^_^ Achrones150 18:41, 12 June 2009 (UTC) A Surprise. ^_^ Achrones150 18:46, 12 June 2009 (UTC)